Viagra rosada
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra estaba en la casa de Estados Unidos por cuestiones económicas y necesita unas pastillas para poder dormir, el problema es que el americano al comprarlas le trae unas equivocadas, eran de color "rosadas" y malignas ¿qué pasaría? USxUK, Lime.


Este es un chiste que vi en la tele hace un tiempo, yo siempre he pensado que Iggy es bien macho para sus cosas y difícilmente le sale lo gay pero aquí explicare una de las razones ridículamente lol.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Viagra y Lime *3*, si no te gusta no le leas con todo el respeto del mundo D:

Arthur era un ser masculino y gustaba de mujeres lindas, agraciadas y de grandes pechos. Por eso nadie podía afirmar que él era del otro lado o le gustara que le dieran por detrás, o que era un muerde almohadas o sujeta sabana, rasguñador de espaldas entre otros. Era muy caballero para sus cosas y jamás se había sentido atraído ni siquiera por Alfred -se convencía de ello- de él menos que nada.

–¿Entonces no quieres?–preguntó Alfred como si estuvieran hablando poco menos de mariposas.

–No, no gracias ¿por qué yo querría tener sexo contigo? –inquirió.

–No sé… porque a mí si me gustaría. –

–No es suficiente razón para que yo Arthur Kirkland sujete sabanas.–

–Y muerdas almohadas, y que gimas mi nombre sensualmente –Alfred babeaba delante del inglés, sin temor a ocultar lo que quería hacerle.

Arthur suspiró totalmente rojo y carraspeó la garganta molesto mientras se decía "no lo golpees Arthur, no lo hagas. ¡Eres un caballero por el amor de dios!" y con eso no lo golpeaba. Se paró e hizo como si el tema nunca hubiera existido pero era difícil ignorarlo siempre ya que por condiciones económicas se alojaba en la casa del menor, de aquella persona que quería "voltearlo" al lado oscuro de la sexualidad. Pero Arthur lo juraba, nunca caería a la tentativa de ser un chupa pollas –y muerde almohadas- con Estados Unidos aunque fuera algo lindo –y hasta atractivo- para él.

Arthur tenía un sueño pesado antiguamente, pero con el tiempo y con el estrés a veces eso cambiaba además de que cierta persona al lado de su habitación lo perturbaba, así que simplemente mandó a comprar al americano sus pastillas.

–Son unas pastillas rosadas…–

–Que masculinas tus pastillas "Don soy hombre" –

–Sólo cállate y ve por ellas. –le dijo molesto.

Alfred tarareaba canciones mientras se iba de compras con una sonrisa en la cara, se le había olvidado el nombre de las pastillas pero no el color, todo estaba bien. No podía tocar a Arthur pero al menos lo tenía al lado, eso lo animaba. Y cuando llegó a la tienda pidió las primeras pastillas rosas que tenía.

–Quiero las rosadas…–dijo Alfred.

–¿Quiere acción con su esposa no? –el señor de la tienda le hacia ojitos que Alfred por más que trató de entender no pudo.

Y se las llevó a Inglaterra, Arthur no hizo más que tomárselas agradeciéndole y cada uno para su respectiva cama. Eran las 11 y todo normal, eran las 12 y seguía siéndolo pero a las 2 de la mañana algo extraño paso. Alfred entreabrió sus ojos mientras veía tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y vio a alguien diabólicamente parado en la pared.

–¡Ahhhhhhhh! –gritó –¡Es el monstruo cejón! Ahhhh –

–I-Idiota…–dijo el inglés quien era la persona allí parada. Alfred prendió la lámpara de su cómoda refregándose los ojos.

–¿Arthur? –sus mejillas se enrojecieron al ver la escena.

Arthur estaba allí con apenas una camisa y desnudo para abajo mientras por sus piernas escurría un liquido blanco y por más que tratara de taparse con sus manos aquella erección que tenía entre ambas piernas no podía, apetitoso, comestible, miles de pensamientos sucios pasaron en la mente del americano al tenerlo allí con un rostro suplicante.

–Hazme cosas…–dijo caminando para colocarse arriba de él –Quiero ser tuyo ahora mismo –le suplicó apartando la vista. El americano creyó estar en uno de esos tantos sueños -pornos- con Iggy.

El americano perdió conciencia ante eso y echó a su querido inglés a la cama, lo lamió, lo besó, todo lo que siempre deseo y luego lo puso en cuatro sólo para lamer aquel pequeño orificio que el inglés no se había tocado. Se había estado masturbando pero al menos no por allí. No en esa sagrada entradita, estrecha.

USA se masturbó un poco y abrió las piernas de su amante metiendo profundamente sus dedos dándolos vuelta y sacarlos al fin mientras el inglés sólo gemía, estaba muy caliente, muy duro y él estaba incluso peor.

–Más adentro…–

–Sólo espera… pondré algo que te va a gustar –se masturbó más para abrir las paredes anales del inglés y meterlo dentro sin mucha lubricación pero entró casi como si calzara dentro del británico, de deslizaba a la vez que el americano empujaba sus caderas retorciendo al cuerpo debajo suyo.

–Ah, ah, ah muévete…A-lfred– gimió volteándose jadeante sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder mientras tomaba su propio pene y se masturbaba. Quería que le dieran más fuerte, sentirlo más adentro.

Ambos acabaron entre un desenfrenado movimiento pero Arthur pidió "Más, más y más y más, Alfred". Y Alfred le decía "Claro, claro, claro, cuanto desees Iggy, oh fuck yeah".

Lo único que sabía es que ese fue el día en que su estado de "soy un macho" se vio amenazado. Y todo se debe a que las pastillas que había traído Estados Unidos eran "viagra", pero no cualquier viagra, eran viagras femeninas. Ese mismo día, Alfred encargó cajas y cajas de esas para Inglaterra sin que éste supiera claro, para que al final termina por su propia cuenta pasándose al lado gay y feliz de la vida. Como su amado novio y amante sexual, claro.

E Inglaterra aún estaba traumado de haber hecho "cosas" con Alfred, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar hacerlo la siguiente noche, y la siguiente a esa… y también la siguiente de la siguiente a esa. ¡Mierda! grita en su mente el inglés.

**N.A:** Así con el viagra femenino, ahora Alfred va a ir a comprar muchos y muchos para Inglaterra :D porque él es todo un machote uwu que así consiguen voltearlo. Nos vemos en mis siguientes fic con mucho amor USxUK!

PD: Cuidadito con las pastillas rosadas :3


End file.
